Suit and tie
by Dancingwiththesocks
Summary: Fear receives a lesson in fashion.
Alright people we need an urgent group meeting" Disgust called, gathering up the other emotions before shoving them on the pink sofa near the console.

"Okay I'm sure you are aware that Riley's senior prom and my job is to ensure she looks so good that the other girls will look at their own dresses and barf."

"Well I'm glad thats over" Anger mumbled before attempting to get up, Disgust pushed him back down.

"BUT! In order to make the day full of memories worth keeping we have to look the part" Disgust explained, the others facial expressions the portrait of confused.

Disgust groaned with frustration. "Must I spell it out to you? We need to wear smart outfits that are appropriate for the prom." The emotions still looked puzzled.

"Do we have to? No one will even see us" Sadness said miserably.

The green emotion rolled her eyes and huffed. "That's not the point! We need to look our best to get Riley in the mood."

Before anyone could groan Joy stood up and twirled around Disgust, making her feel dizzy. "What a great idea!" The yellow emotion said cheerfully which attracted a few negative remarks. Mostly from the male emotions.

"Oh come on it would be great to share the moment with Riley, and just think it will be a memory to cherish for many years to come!" Joy exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"I guess we could" Sadness responded.

"Yeah okay, I suppose it's kind of safe" Fear added.

"Fine whatever" Anger grumbled.

"Yay!" Joy squealed with glee before turning to Disgust who silently thanked her.

"Ok outfit inspection tomorrow and no ugly clothes please!" Disgust ordered before walking off to signal the ending of the meeting.

* * *

The following day Disgust yet again gathered up the other emotions, ready to inspect each of their outfits. Joy was more than happy to go first.

Joy walked up to Disgust, holding up a glittery gold dress with matching earrings and necklace.

"Er a bit flashy for my liking but it will do, Next!" Joy stepped back and gently pushed Sadness towards the green emotion who was now standing in front of her with a stern look.

Disgust took a few moments to get a good look at the deep blue dress covered in blue sequins, even though Disgust had made no comment Sadness automatically assumed she didn't like it.

"You don't like it do you?" Sadness said sadly with tears forming in her eyes while bending her back.

"No I didn't say that it's just I didn't think you would have a dress as … nice as this one is, good job Sadness." Disgust gave her a small smile leaving Sadness grinning in delight.

The green emotion turned her now stern look towards Anger who was grumbling under his breath

Anger reluctantly walked over and gave her his suit which had a red tie hanging from the end of the clothes hanger.

"Fine it will do." Disgust said in her usual glum tone before turning to Fear who gulped.

The purple emotion stood a few feet away from her before revealing his suit. It was the same as Angers but in a bigger size. However that wasn't what Disgust had singled out. Her green eyes glaring at the black bowtie in the centre of the suit, her facial features matching her name.

"Er what is that!" Disgust demanded, poking at the navy bowtie in disgust.

"A bowtie... " Fear replied cautiously before adding "what's wrong with it?"

"Whats wrong with it!" Disgust rudely mimicked before adding in a rather nasty way, " Uh hello newsflash this is one of the most important nights of Riley's life and you choose to to cherish the moment with that geeky monstrosity!" Disgust shouted, jabbing a finger at the now whimpering emotion.

Disgust huffed in disappointment. "Well if you're not going to make an effort then there's no point in you attending!" Disgust said firmly, leaning right into Fear's face before stamping her foot in irritation.

Fear caught the stares from the other emotions. A mixture of shock , sadness and anger filling the atmosphere. The purple emotion slowly made his way to his room, quickly shutting the door behind him to avoid any more humiliation.

After hearing Disgust and Joy argue over being harsh towards him Fear decided to lock himself in his room to not only prevent another argument but to also protect Riley from making a fool of herself just like he did.

A few hours later Fear jumped at the sound of a considerably loud knock on his bedroom door. _Oh no . Its Disgust here to have another go at me . Or it's Joy trying to come up with every single positive reason why I should Ignore Disgust's harsh remarks . Or even worse it could be Anger wanting to shout at me for being a whimp!_

The purple emotions whirlwind of thoughts were interrupted when he heard the voice which belonged to the emotion he dreaded to hear from the most.

Just then Fear heard the shorter emotions gruff voice say "I know you're in there. Let me in."

Feeling defeated fear slowly unlocked his bedroom door, preparing himself for a hour or so long of pure shouting from Anger's end.

However the red emotion walked into his room in a calm state. Shocking the purple emotion he just stood there waiting for the reason he wanted to talk to him.

Anger sighed. "Look we need to talk and before you jump to conclusions I'm not here to have a go at you."

Fear just stood in silence, the shock of him not being Angry at him just too good to be true.

Anger coughed awkwardly. "Look I know Disgust was harsh about your outfit earlier today and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Fear sat down on the edge of his bed, twiddling his fingers while giving Anger full eye contact. Unable to think of a response.

"Ok I'll just get to the point here. What Disgust said was idiotic however I do think you should ditch the bowtie." Anger said honestly.

"Okay" the raw nerve sighed before taking the bowtie and handing it to Anger who snapped it in half.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hands" Anger said. Fear did as he was told without hesitation. He then felt a soft and silky object in his purple hands, the feel of it tickling him a little.

"Open" Anger demanded calmly. The purple emotion opened his eyes to reveal a purple tie softly invading his hands.

"Oh erm I didn't expect…. I" Fear was cut off by Anger's short response of.

"Hey I may not be a fashion expert like a certain snobby green emotion but I know how to be fair and to me this is.. fair."

Fear remained wordless. When he did find the courage to say thank you Anger beat him to it.

"There's no need to thank me. Besides that purple tie will be a nice touch, it will certainly put that gob on legs in her place."

Fear chuckled sheepishly as no words came to him. With his words still refusing to him to speak he watched as Anger left the room with a gentle smile on his face that no one saw very often. Feeling honored to have seen such a new and dare he say it beautiful side to his red friend, he sank to the floor with the pleasure that shone inside his soul.

* * *

With the prom night just a few minutes away Disgust and the others were all in their magnificent outfits to mark the occasion. The green emotion showing pride in her long green dress which was decorated with emeralds .

"Looks like it's a no show from Fear then" Joy said sadly while Sadness sighed along with Anger grunting in irritation..

"Not a big loss then" Disgust muttered in response.

All of a sudden the three female emotions plus Anger were gobsmacked to see Fear in his posh back suit with the purple silk tie neatly tied on to the middle of the outfit.

"Wow Fear you look amazing!" Joy exclaimed before rushing up to him gleefully.

"As do you" Fear replied, unable to take his eyes off her shiny gold dress.

"That tie suits you" Sadness commented. A small but definite smile appearing from her lips.

"Yeah nice tie" Anger added, who was also smiling at the purple emotion.

Fear smiled back with pleasure.

"So Disgust any thoughts?" Fear asked with a sly look.

"Uh it's an improvement" was the only answer he received before she and the others turned their attention towards the screen directly above the console.

With all five emotions together and happy they watched their girl have the fantastic time they had all hoped for.

* * *

 **For all you Fear x Anger fans out there.**


End file.
